


Fragments of Strange Moons

by everybody_lives



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybody_lives/pseuds/everybody_lives
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Fragments of Strange Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exit Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530895) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 




End file.
